


Reading between the lines

by Tessysart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto being a famous volley ball player, Grown up AU, M/M, librarian Akaashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessysart/pseuds/Tessysart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi was a quiet man with a quiet job. A quiet life that just passed with nothing to happen. But it didn’t bother him - he liked it that way. He was placing some books at shelf  when he saw him. Akaashi wasn’t the one to recognize someone by their looks - it was irrelevant. But Akaashi couldn’t stop staring at man</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading between the lines

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so mistakes and spelling will excist. 
> 
> Edit - @Kirsi helped me and proof read it! Thanks to you sweetie :*

Akaashi was a quiet man with a quiet job. A quiet life that just passed with nothing in particular to happen. But it didn’t bother him - he liked it that way. 

He was placing some books on a shelf, like any other day, when he saw him. Akaashi wasn’t one to recognize someone by their looks - it was irrelevant. But Akaashi couldn’t stop staring at man. The man carried himself in a way that screamed self-confidence. His hair was certainly different, being gelled back, and it resembled the look of a horned owl. Akaashi swallowed, the stranger was very well built and a t-shirt shouldn’t really look that good on a guy - especially when he was working. Akaashi decided to get the books up on the shelf and leave before the other man noticed him. However, fate was not on Akaashi's side as the man turned around and smiled right at him.  
Fuck.  
“Hey, are you working here? Please say you do.” the man said as he walked closer.

“Yes, I do.” Akaashi answered while trying to keep a straight face.   
The owl-ish man then smiled brightly. Now that he was closer he could see that his round eyes had a very light shade of brown that one could think he almost had the color of gold. Akaashi wasn't sure but they seemed quite familiar. 

“Well, I haven’t been here in a while and it looks like you have changed where the anatomy and training regimen books are so, would you be kind enough to show where they are?” the man asked as he jabbed his hands down his pockets, moving his weight from one foot to the other like he was restless after standing still for just two minutes. 

“Sure, just follow me, please” Akaashi commended as he led the man through sections and shelves to stop where the training magazines and anatomy books where. The man immediately started to scan them. Akaashi was just going to turn to leave when the man looked up at him with that charming smile of his. 

“Thank you, both for helping me and for not making any fuss.” he smiled. The last part confused Akaashi and made him curious. Why would he make 'some fuss' over him? Yeah, he was a total hottie and had some gorgeous eyes but it’s not like he would show how it affected him.

“What do you mean ‘making any fuss’” he asked slowly, “I don’t see why’d you cause me any problem”.   
At that the man burst out in laughter.   
“Sorry, but when I saw you looked so shocked, thought you recognized me” he chuckled. 

“Should I recognize you?” If Akaashi was confused before this was nothing compared to what he was feeling now “Would you care to explain?”

“Well, just allow me to introduce myself” the man grinned satisfied, “I’m Bokuto Koutarou, wing spiker and ace of Japan's national volleyball team”.   
Now everything made sense for Akaashi. He had heard about him from Shouyou - a little boy who often visited the library to borrow the newest volleyball magazines - and had showed him an article about him. Bokuto must have noticed how the wheels in his head had started to spin because he started to laugh once more.

“Seems like that rang a bell” he grinned and smacked Akaashi in the back making the latter stumble “But what’s your name Mr. Librarian?”

“Akaashi Keiji” he replied, and for the first time during his conversation with Bokuto, he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I'm a busy person with a life so my updates wil be slow. Feel free to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Thanks once again for reading c:


End file.
